The Steel Wolf Chronicles
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: Alan Barqs and Ayami Mochizuki, two of the Principality of Zeon's greatest aces, deserted shortly after the Battle of Loum, just wanting to stay out of harm's way and live life peacefully. Sadly, fate has other plans in store for the couple. A journey starting with the One Year War and taking them across nearly entire Universal Century begins here!


Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino. Alan Barqs is mine, and Ayami Mochizuki is Centurious the Azure's.

The Steel Wolf Chronicles

By Storm Wolf77415

Prologue

_ My name is Alan Barqs, the Steel Wolf of Loum. This book you hold is a chronicle of the last eighty years of my life. Why am I doing this? I'll be the first to admit I never imagined my life would be anything resembling interesting, but after being involved in almost every major armed conflict for the last eight decades, The One Year War, the Gryps Conflict, Both Neo Zeon Wars, The final downfall of radical Zeon, and now the Zanscare War…I guess there's probably a few tales in there worth telling._

_ Before I launch into the story proper, let me give you a little background about myself. I was born on the Bunch 9 colony of Side 4, a lovely dilapidated affair under the control of Governor Victor Rand. It was a hard life, constantly on the lookout for the colonial guard, little more than Rand's personal army. A few of my friends and I launched a prank war against the corrupt bastard, but…we took it too far. Needless to say, I barely escaped from there with my life. _

_ I managed to procure a ticket to Side 3, which in hindsight was one of my dumbest moves. I was walking the streets of Zum City for barely ten minutes before I was literally grabbed off the street and forced to enlist. Boot camp was a barrel of laughs. My fellow trainees looked down on me since I wasn't native to Side 3. "Glorified cannon fodder" was what they called me. A lot of other people would have gotten out while they could have, I almost did. But then I met Ayami Mochizuki. _

_ Despite being of the aristocracy, Ayami had no love for her fellow nobles. I can hardly blame her after the horrible life she led. Her father punted her off to military school the first chance he could get so he could focus on climbing the Zeon social ladder. She's developed a rather, let's call it caustic personality to hide her own insecurities, but I've seen the real her. When she smiles…it's like a rainbow, a truly beautiful sight to behold. _

_ My precious Black Witch and I will be the first to admit we make for a bizarre couple. The Mochizuki family owns the Zeonic Company, creator of the now iconic MS-06 Zaku mobile suit, while my mother and father worked in a steel mill, about as blue collar as it gets. One thing we both had in common though, the thing that really drew us together was the fact we were both outcasts, shunned by everyone around us. We meant to be kindred spirits. _

_ Ayami was the only female in my pilot training class. She was a natural prodigy. Flew circles around everyone. Some of the other trainees took offense to being shown up by a woman. During one of our simulated training sessions, three of the guys tried to off her by using live ammunition in their rifles. I didn't like that very much. I protected her, taking several rounds for my effort, and earning her respect. _

_ Ayami and I would always pair up after that particular session. We became partners, rising to the top of our class. With her encouragement, I found I had a natural affinity for piloting mobile suits myself. We even attracted the attention of Ramba Ral himself. The Blue Giant took both of us on as his protégés, sharing his wealth of knowledge and experience. I have no regrets in saying he was one of the few people in Zeon I truly respected. But still, I just didn't feel comfortable with the military lifestyle. _

_ My doubts were proven true when the One Year War started. In the chaos of the first week of combat, everything I knew was shattered when I unwittingly took part in the gassing of Side 2. I was horrified to learn of what I had done. Nightmares of children screaming in agony as the G3 gas melted their flesh off their bodies haunt me to this very day. Despite surviving both the One Week Battle and the Battle of Loum, earning fame and the distinction of being named one of Zeon's Tier One aces…I just wanted out, I hated being a soldier and just wanted to get as far away as possible. _

_ I dreaded telling Ayami about my plans to desert, not knowing what her reaction would be. Thankfully she was more than happy to join me. It was heartening to know I wasn't alone. With the signing of the Antarctic Treaty, Zeon was forced to occupy Earth in order to gain the resources they needed to keep fighting. The training we got from Ral was our ticket out. We both joined the advance scout platoons, faking our deaths during the landings and slipping out in the chaos. _

_ We spent the next five months walking the face of the planet, trying to avoid being caught in the crossfire, with most of the fighting centered planetside by this point, we determined it was best to return to space. Aside from a few skirmishes here and there, it was relatively peaceful, plus it was easier to hide if Zeon was still looking for either of us. We settled in the newly established Side 7, about as far from the fighting as we could manage. Neither of us knew was brewing just a few miles from our home, nor that we would be forced to return to combat. _

_ So I'll tell my story, and let everyone know what went on during those turbulent times. Sit back and get comfy, the ride has just begun!_

_Alan Barqs_

_The Steel Wolf of Loum_

_November 11__th__, UC0155_


End file.
